


Georgie

by gunlord500



Category: X-com, XCOM, julian gollop, phoenix point
Genre: Cats, Humor, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunlord500/pseuds/gunlord500
Summary: A seemingly-perfect mission for operatives of New Jericho goes awry when they return to their base...





	Georgie

GEORGIE

 

Gunlord500’s Unofficial Phoenix Point Fanfic #4, Published on 2/16/2018

[Item 913c-258]

 

Date of Creation: February 9, 2046, Date of Recovery: May 30, 2047. During operation Silver Witch, Agents [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] successfully infiltrated a New Jericho archival facility while defending one of their havens from a mutant incursion. While the defense was successful, New Jericho is aware of our unauthorized access into their intelligence records. However, Phoenix Command has concluded the value of the data contained in items 877-965 outweighs the strain on relations with Tobias West.

This is a transcript of an interrogation at a now-destroyed New Jericho outpost formerly located about 5 kilometers southwest of Fort Freiheit and containing 23 personnel. 

INTERROGATION OF SUBJECT 4-A-1:

C: So tell me again. You’re absolutely certain you saw nothing out of the ordinary on your last mission?

4A1: Absolutely sure. It was a cakewalk! I wish all of them went that well. We were inserted, neutralized every alien creature without even taking a single hit, recovered the data drive you wanted, and were extracted successfully. We shouldn’t have had any problems!

C: Then how do you explain the Purity Checkpoint going off when [4A3] went through it?

4A1: I have no God-damn idea, I swear! He was our sniper, and nothing even got close to him. He found himself a nest and took out half a dozen of those crab people and we cleared out the rest. He didn’t say anything was wrong, and he acted just like he always did while we were riding back. You know, he’s not the brightest bulb in the box, but he’s a hell of a shot. Happy-go-lucky like always.

C: Did you break contact at any time?

4A1: Not by audio, no. His vitals were perfect through the whole mission and he was never off the radio. But now that you mention it, we weren’t in visual contact. After the mission began he found the perfect nest in an abandoned tower overlooking the field of operations. He got himself set up nice and cozy in there and he had a clear line of fire to just about anything that came close. Like I said, we were in constant radio contact and [4A2] hung back nearby, but given his location I guess all she would have seen of him was his gun. But I don’t see how that matters, he was providing close fire support through the whole mission. I barely had to do anything, he killed most of those things by himself.

C: So you don’t think he was infected by anything you encountered?

4A1: Not that I saw. Maybe something got to him while he was in that tower, but if that’s what happened, there wasn’t the tiniest flicker on his vitals readout and [4A2] and I didn’t hear a peep. Maybe the checkpoint’s on the fritz? I mean, have you tried sending him through it again?

C: A second scan found nothing wrong, but we have to be certain. These machines are nothing if not reliable, I’ve never heard of them giving a false positive. Maybe this is the day, but we have to make sure all our bases are covered. 

INTERROGATION OF SUBJECT 4-A-2

C: So your account is the same as [4A1]’s, then?

4A2: Yes, colonel. A perfect mission with no opportunities for the enemy to infect any one of us.

C: Did you notice [4A3] acting strange at any time? Even the smallest irregularity before, during, or after the mission?

4A2: Well, during the mission…I might have caught something.

C: Tell me.

4A2: It was about 10 minutes after the operation had started. It was during a lull in combat, when we’d driven off the first wave of crabmen, and I think [4A1] was too distracted to notice. But I think I heard [4A3] whispering to himself.

C: What did he say?

4A2: It was very, very quiet. Hell, maybe I misheard. But I think there was someone with our sniper in his nest.

C: An enemy?

4A2: Didn’t sound like it. I think I heard [4A3] say “You’re doing great, Georgie.” But I might have misheard, it was so quiet. And besides, everybody names their gun after a while, I thought he was talking about his rifle.

C: Did he have any friends or fallen comrades by that name?

4A2: Not that I know of, but I never asked. It wouldn’t surprise me, that guy has a lot of friends.

INTERROGATION OF SUBJECT 4-A-3

C: *Sighing* Look, [4A3], just be cooperative. We scanned you a second time and nothing came up, so the techies are thinking the Purity Checkpoint was just malfunctioning. This is just to be absolutely safe. Now, can you tell me what happened on the mission?

4A3: Naw, I did already! Nothin’ happened! Everything’s just fine! Ain’t not a single crabby even got close to me. Now lemme out!

C: I will, I will. Just, why are you so anxious?

4A3: I…well…promise not to tell?

C: My lips are sealed. You can tell me everything.

4A3: I’m…worried about my friend.

C: Your friend?

4A3: Yeah, I rescued him but I don’t know where he went.

C: What do you mean you rescued him? Are you talking about a civilian? The sitrep on the last mission said that the area had been completely abandoned and there weren’t any human beings in miles. Did you find someone?

4A3: Uh…well…kinda…

C: What was his name? Was it George?

4A3: Georgie, yeah! Just…promise not to tell?

C: I already said I wouldn’t tell a soul. Now--

[meow]

C: What the hell? Is that a…kitten? What the hell is a kitten doing down here?

4A3: Georgie!

C: Wait, what? Are you saying--

4A3: That’s Georgie! I found him on the mission and wanted to bring him back. He was hidin’ in my rucksack and after I got held up in the Purity Checkpoint I don’t know where he went! But I’m so happy, it looks like he’s just fine! 

[pause]

[meow]

C: GET A SECURITY DETAIL DOWN HERE! NOW!

4A3: Hey, what’s the problem? My cat’s back! Aren’t you…wait, Georgie, you didn’t have those tentacles when I found you…

[Loud roar, screaming, recording cuts out]


End file.
